


Progresando

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agemaki le pide un favor a Zakuro, aun cuando teme su reacción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progresando

Agemaki Kei no lo negaba: él era un cobarde, especialmente cuando se trataba de espíritus.

Su miedo había disminuido grandemente, claro está, gracias a Zakuro y a vivir y convivir con otros hanyou y espíritus de todas las edades y tamaños, pero eso no significaba que había momentos en los que no temía, como cuando el riesgo era tan evidente como ahora.

—Zakuro-kun... —dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose más torpe que de costumbre al ver como ella cerraba más sus puños.

—Está bien, ¡está bien! Con que vaya otra vez ocultando mis orejas es suficiente, ¿no? —respondió ella y Agemaki dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias —pronunció Agemaki, acercándose en un arriesgado impulso para abrazarla, queriendo hacer más obvio su agradecimiento.

Porque no le agradaba la idea de volver a su hogar solo, especialmente cuando su padre estaría allí a tiempo completo y su madre le había mandado un mensaje extra diciendo que podía llevar de nuevo con él a su "asistente", para esta vez tratarla como una invitada lo merecía, cosa demasiado cercana a una petición de que cuando visitase lo hiciera junto a ella.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo...!? Idiota... —Y, contradiciendo a sus palabras, Zakuro no estaba intentando a separarse, mas sí parecía estar recostándose un poco en él.

Quizás podía tomar eso como que el riesgo ya había desaparecido y que Zakuro no estaba molesta con él.

Por eso, Agemaki decidió permanecer así un poco más, aprovechando el momento y rogando que ni Mamezo, ni Sakura, ni Kiri ni nadie los viese esta vez.

Al fin de cuentas no quería perder el gran progreso que acababa de conseguir —con ella, porque su padre ya era otra historia...


End file.
